Voyage Home
by WritelkeUmeanit
Summary: What if that scene in skull rock went a bit differently? (Three-shot. Charming family feels as a whole. David/Snow. Emma/Henry. Some Emma/Hook)
1. What Being a Hero Looks Like

A/N: I know I'm not the only one who wished Henry didn't give his heart to Pan. I can defend his actions. I can say he was only trying to be a hero, to save magic, to save Wendy… but what if that scene in the cave went a bit differently?

This will be a three shot, with some charming feels, some Regina/Henry, and of course, lots of Emma/Henry, which I feel the last epi was sorely lacking.

Okay, hope you enjoy!

**Voyage Home**

**Chapter One: What Being A Hero Looks Like**

Everything was happening so fast. Everyone was talking to Henry, multiple voices going back and forth as they tried to get the boy to listen to reason, to hear the truth, to ignore Pan, but the evil deviant kept countering everything they said.

"Henry," Emma called, her voice soft. "I know what being a hero looks like. And this isn't."

Shaking his head, the boy said, "But magic…" his voice trailed as he looked back to Pan. "Without magic here, Wendy will die. Right? That's what you said."

"No, that's not true," Neal argued. "Wendy is fine. We were just with her. Pan made her lie, so he wouldn't hurt her brothers… Henry, Wendy isn't sick."

Henry looked back to Pan, his brows furrowed in confusion as slowly, he found himself backing away.

"Don't listen to them," Pan said, his voice firm, his face pinched with a touch of anger. "They'll say anything to sway your belief. Anything to stop you from doing the right thing. They just don't want to lose you, Henry."

"No they're my family," Henry argued. "I… I don't even know you…If you lied about Wendy then how can I trust anything you say?" Henry stuttered, while walking backwards. Hearing the news of Wendy being alright, that confused him. Wendy dying, that's what pushed him to want to do this, to make the ultimate sacrifice to save magic, to save that poor girl's life… but hearing his father say she was okay, now his mind was questioning everything Pan ever said.

As Henry approached, Emma ran forward, pulling her son behind her. "If you want his heart, you'll have to go through me."

A smirk flying to Pan's face, he walked towards Emma, taking his time, showing no fear. "Alright then," he said simply before reaching into Emma's chest. But a frown took his face as a smile formed on Emma's. He gripped his fingers tightly around Emma's heart, causing her to wince in pain, but still her heart wouldn't budge.

"Wha?-" before Pan could finish his sentence, a blast of energy radiated from Emma's body, sending Pan flying across the cave. He landed near the edge, his body unconscious, his head having hit a large rock along the way.

A smirk took Regina's face as she waved her hand, sending the demonic boy falling into the water below.

"That won't kill him," Neal said. "We have to go. Now."

As Emma put her hands on her son's shoulders, ready to lead the way to the canoe, Regina said, "No. I can get us back faster." She put one hand to Emma's back then another to Neal's shoulder, forcing their bodies to materialize from the cave.

xoxo

Thanks to the magic protecting Emma's heart along with Regina's power, the gang was able to hurry back to where Hook and Tink were keeping watch over the lost boys.

"He won't be out for long," Hook advised after hearing the story from Henry. "We need to leave this island while we still can."

"Then what are we waiting for. Let's go," Regina said impatiently while reaching for her son's hand. Henry took her hand while looking to Emma, but her attention was focused on the lost boys. After hearing what Pan did, most of them looked confused and shocked. Even sad. All of them but Felix.

"Mom?" Henry prodded.

Snapping from her daze, Emma looked to her son, a soft smile on her face. She bent to his eye level, putting her hands on his shoulders. "Go with Regina, okay? I have to take care of something."

"But-"

"I'll be right there, Henry. There's something I need to do."

Henry looked up to Regina, who nodded in agreement. They needed to board that ship. There was no time to waste. But Henry took his hand back, looking to Emma as he hurled himself towards her.

Emma groaned, trying to keep her balance as she nearly fell to the ground when her son threw his arms around her in a fierce hug.

"You're trying to save the lost boys, aren't you?" he whispered over her shoulder.

Emma nodded, her eyes falling closed as she held tight to her son.

"They should come with us," Henry said in agreement. "Let me stay with you. I can help."

"No," Regina argued.

"But-"

"She's right," Emma said. She put a kiss to Henry's forehead, and then gently pulled the boy away from her just enough to find his eyes. "Go with Regina. I'll be there soon."

"Promise?" Henry asked while holding out his pinky.

Emma smiled at their little tradition. "I promise," she said while hooking her finger around his smaller one.

"Okay," the boy said, a bit of hesitation in his voice as he looked to Regina who immediately took his hand back.

Regina was going to say something to Henry but was interrupted by Hook who had returned. "Your parents have the water. Everyone is gathering at the shore. The jolly roger is ready to fly… That is if Neal's plan works as well as he anticipates," Hook said, his voice a grumble on that last part.

"Okay," Emma said in agreement. She then looked to Henry and said, "Go with Hook. Regina will follow."

Henry looked between his mothers. Regina wanted to argue, but could see that Emma needed to say something, something that their son couldn't hear. So though she didn't approve, Regina nodded, signaling for her son to follow the pirate.

"Anything happens to him and-"

"You'll rip my heart from my chest and crush it," Hook finished. "Yes, your majesty, I know the drill. Come on, Henry. The Captain's quarters will be all yours on this voyage."

Regina crossed her arms over her chest, looking expectantly at Emma as her son rushed to catch up with Hook.

"We're wasting time," Regina said impatiently.

"They can't stay here," Emma said, her voice hushed. "I can't let them. Look at what Pan tried to do to Henry. He's brainwashing these kids into thinking he cares about them, but we both know he doesn't. These boys, they … they need a home… a mother. That's what every orphan wants. That's what every child needs."

"You think you can convince them to come with us?" Regina challenged, her voice hushed so the boys wouldn't hear.

"I can try," Emma said.

"And if you fail?" Regina challenged. "We can't wait around forever. You heard Hook. Pan won't be out for long."

"Which is why you get ready to sail. Give me five minutes. If I'm not back, then go."

"Go? Without you?" Regina asked, her eye brows raised in surprise. "But Henry-"

"Henry wants me to save them. Ineed to try, Regina… if anything happens to me, Henry has you. He has his father and Mary Margaret and David… These boys have no one."

Regina looked past Emma's shoulder to the boys who were sitting on the ground, all of their faces fallen, their hands tied up in ropes. They all looked so defeated, and well… lost.

"They need a home. Just like Henry did when he was a baby. You took him in and raised him when I couldn't take care of him… Right now, I can do something. I can help these kids find home."

Regina looked to Emma with uncertainty.

"They're not to blame for Pan's actions," she reminded Regina.

"You're right," Regina relented. "But we can't wait. I won't risk my son's life for these boys."

"I know. I won't either," Emma agreed. "Give me five minutes. If I'm not there, then go. Don't wait. If I don't come back, Henry will understand. He knows I'm trying to do the right thing."

"Okay," Regina gave in. "Five minutes," she warned.

Emma nodded in agreement. As Regina ran off, Emma took in a breath, turning her attention to the lost boys.

_TBC…_

**Thoughts before you go? Please and thank you! **


	2. All Aboard?

Here there, everyone! Thank you for the kind reviews! Hope you all like this next installment!

(quick note thanks to a reviewer who reminded me. Rumple is in the box and Neal has the box! Emma took it from skull rock and gave it to Neal. I just don't show it in chapter)

Enjoy!

**Voyage Home**

**Chapter Two: All Aboard?**

Everyone was aboard the Jolly Roger… everyone but Emma.

When Regina explained what Emma was trying to do, the thought of their daughter alone in the heart of Neverland, with Pan possibly lurking around, it scared Snow and David enough that they both ran to leave the ship. But David stopped his wife from going.

After peaking up to see that Regina was keeping Henry occupied, David pulled Snow aside and said, "I'll go. You stay."

"But-"

"I will bring our daughter back," David said, his voice firm. "And those boys. I will bring them all back. But you need to stay here. We're so close to leaving this awful land. I just… I won't risk anything happening to you too," David explained. "And both of us running off? That will scare Henry. He needs to keep calm right now. He needs you here, to help reassure him that everything is okay."

Though frowning at the idea of being separated again, Snow nodded in agreement with thoughts of her grandson on her mind.

David showed his wife a smile. He took her cheeks in his hands and put a lingering kiss to her lips, one that promised he'd be back for more. Then he ran off to find their daughter, his body disappearing into the trees.

xoxo

Meanwhile, in the woods, Emma found herself growing frustrated. Arguing with Pan was hard enough, but Felix was giving her a run for her money. Every word she said, he yelled at the boys, saying "Don't listen to her… she's lying… Pan cares about us… don't trust her…." It was exhausting, trying to counter his words.

Emma knew the clock was ticking. That ship was going to take off with or without her. That was the deal she made with Regina… but would her parents allow it? Would Neal allow it? Would Hook allow it? Emma sighed at the thought. For Henry's safety, she hoped the deal she made with Regina would stay intact.

Emma tried to put her worries aside to focus back on the lost boys. But their silence just reminded her that she was getting nowhere. Emma racked her brain for something else to say, something that would convince the boys to follow. She was searching her mind for the right words when a small voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Can you really take us home?"

Felix shouted no, but Emma ignored him and quickly hurried to the boy. She knelt down in front of him, a soft smile taking her lips as she said, "yes. But we have to hurry. The ship is going to leave soon."

"You'll make sure we're okay?" Another boy asked.

"I promise," Emma vowed, her voice firm.

"I want to go."

"Me too," another boy echoed. "I, um… I was always-"

"Stop!" Felix shouted. "Stop talking!"

"Don't listen to him," Emma said, her voice low. "You always what?" She prodded gently.

The young boy looked up to Emma, locking his brown eyes with her blue ones. "I was always afraid to tell Pan that I never wanted to be here… that I've always missed home."

"Me too," another boy agreed.

"All of you, stop! You're not going anywhere!" Felix yelled.

Again, Emma ignored the stubborn teenager. "None of you have to worry anymore. Everything is going to be okay. I'm taking you home."

"Emma!"

The blonde's brows furrowed in confusion at her father's voice. She turned to the sound to see him running towards her.

"They're coming with us. Help me untie them."

"I'm not going anywhere," Felix said stubbornly.

Emma looked to the boy. "Fine," she relented. "Stay here with Pan. But just know that he's using you. He only cares about himself."

His face firm, Felix kept his eyes to the ground. Emma looked to her father, her expression asking for help. David nodded. He approached the boy, bending to his eye level as he was sitting on a tree stump. Felix avoided the man's stare.

"I know you feel loyalty towards Pan," David started, his voice kind. "but you have to trust us. He won't return that same loyalty to you. Not when it comes down to it. He's only interested in saving himself. That's all. He doesn't care about you or Wendy or Neverland… All he cares about is power. Immortality. That's what he's after."

David waited for the boy to say something, Or to at least look his way. But after a moment of nothing, David stood up, sighing in defeat as he looked at his daughter.

"Emma, I'm sorry, but-"

"I know. We need to go," Emma agreed. She turned her attention to the other boys. "Come on, guys. The ship is waiting."

The boys nodded eagerly as quickly, Emma and David untied them. The boys gathered together, following David from the woods.

Emma was ready to go as well. But her eyes lingered on Felix, a worrisome frown on her face.

"Last chance," Emma said.

"Get the hell away from me," Felix said.

Emma frowned further before running off to catch up with her father.

xoxo

"We need to leave. Now," Regina insisted.

"Just one more minute. Please. I know they're on their way," Snow begged Hook.

The man pulled out his telescope to peer into the forest only to see nothing but the trees. He then surveyed the area. No sign of Pan. Yet. But regardless, he wasn't leaving without Emma. No matter how many times the Queen told him to do so.

"One more minute," Hook agreed.

Snow said her thanks just as Neal shouted, "I hear something!"

Quickly, Hook whipped out his telescope, looking to the source of the noise to find David yelling for them to wait, a group of lost boys following, with Emma close behind. Hook couldn't help but smile at the sight of her.

When everyone boarded on the ship, Neal and Regina wasted no time in getting the vessel up in the air. Once they were steady in the sky, Neal wondered over to Emma.

"Hey, uh… you scared me there… I wanted to go after you, but Henry-"

"No, I'm glad you didn't," Emma argued. "He didn't need the chance to lose both of us."

Neal nodded in agreement, his hands sliding nervously into his pockets. He went to open his mouth to say something, but Regina coming from below deck robbed him of his chance.

"Is he okay?" Emma asked anxiously.

Regina nodded. "I put a spell over his heart. No one can take it now. Not even him."

"Thank you," Emma said sincerely.

"He's my son. I'll do anything to protect him."

"I know you will," Emma returned, her voice full of thanks and understanding.

"He's about to fall asleep, but… well, he asked to see you first," Regina said, her voice showing that she wasn't happy that she wasn't enough to comfort Henry.

That was all Emma needed to hear. She looked to Neal, showing him a small smile before hurrying below deck.

xoxo

Henry was lying in bed as Emma descended down the staircase into the room. Her face went to turn to a smile, but quickly her expression changed when she found him trying to sit up.

"Nuh uh, back down," Emma warned while walking into the room.

Henry's head snapped to his mother's voice. A sheepish smile took his face as he lowered his body back to the mattress.

With a grin on her face, Emma walked further into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Sorry."

Emma frowned in confusion at Henry's apology.

"I wanted to save magic. I thought Wendy was dying. I… I just… Well, I wanted to be a hero, just like you. Like gram and gramps."

A soft smile took Emma's face. "Aw kid… I get it. You don't have to apologize. You didn't do anything wrong.

"But you had to come to Neverland to save me and-"

"And that wasn't your fault either," Emma interrupted, her words firm. "You were forced through a portal by people who were brain washed by Pan. Bad people who are gone and can't take you away again."

Henry frowned at the tears welling in his mother's eyes. He reached for Emma's hand while saying," it's okay. I'm okay. Everyone is okay," he said, trying to stop her from being upset.

Emma squeezed her son's hand and said, "I know, I'm just-" Emma sighed a breath, trying to gather herself. She closed her eyes, willing her tears away. But her will wasn't strong enough. "Henry, I almost lost you. "

The boy frowned. "I know and I'm sorry, I –"

"No, no, don't say sorry. I'm just.. I…" Emma stuttered, trying to organize her thoughts. "You have to know that… you… without you-"

"I love you too," Henry said, a smile on his face.

"More than anything, Henry," Emma said. "I love you more than anything."

Seeing Emma being so open, so vulnerable, so honest, it made Henry smile. He always knew she loved him, but to hear her say the words with such emotion and passion, it made him so happy.

"I'm sorry that I scared you," Henry said.

"You did," Emma said, a small smile taking her face as her eyes fell open, her blue orbs clouded with salty water. "But Henry don't ever apology for any of this… craziness… you know if you didn't find me, I'd still be hauling asses- I mean butts to jail."

Henry smiled at her slip up. "You would still be trying to find people. To find your parents right? Maybe me too?" he asked hopefully.

Emma nodded. "I'd still be a lost girl, just trying to find her family… you changed my life kid, and for the better… no matter what happens, it will always be for the better."

Henry sat up faster than Emma could scold him for doing so. He wrapped his arms around Emma, putting his cheek to her shoulder.

Emma smiled, embracing her son in a tight hug. She put a kiss to his cheek, and then rested her chin on his shoulder, her hand rubbing small circles across his back.

"Thanks for staying in Storybrooke, mom."

"Oh kid," Emma started while holder him closer. "thank you for never giving up on me."

_TBC…_

Thoughts before you go? Please and thank you!

P.S, after the next chapter, I will be posting a sequel. Here's the summary:

**Moments**

Sequel to 'Voyage Home.' "Life is made up of moments; some good, some bad, but all of them are worth living." (Charming family. Follows along S3, with some twists and turns and lots of little moments.)


	3. Words Unspoken

The last installment! FINALLY! lol.

So just to let you all know, I am pro CS and SF… but this baby's got some CS for us Hook lovers! Hehe. But I also want to say that I will be writing both CS and SF stories! (for those who like SF, you can check out my story 'Down the Rabbit Hole' if you'd like, :D)

Anyway, enjoy! Don't forget to review before you go! Please and thank you!

**Voyage Home: **

**Chapter Three: Words Unspoken**

"Thanks for staying in Storybrooke, mom."

"Oh, kid," Emma started while holding her boy closer. "Thanks for never giving up on me."

"You're stubborn," Henry said. "Just like grams. But it's okay," he said through a shrug.

Emma gave a soft smile and said, "guess I can be a little stubborn."

Henry began to nod in agreement as a yawn overtook his expression.

"You're ready to crash," Emma said, an amused grin taking her face as she watched her son trying to fight the slumber from taking over.

"Never been on a flying ship before," Henry murmured tiredly.

"Pretty cool, huh?"

The boy gave a lazy nod of agreement.

"Can um… maybe can… um…"

Emma's brows knit in confused as Henry stuttered. "What is it, kid?" she asked softly.

"Do you," Henry started before a yawn interrupted. Emma smiled, encouraging him to go on. "Do you... can you stay with me… for a little while?" he asked shyly.

"Yeah, of course I'll stay," Emma said, her smile growing at hearing the words. "Wasn't planning on going anywhere till you kicked me out anyway."

"Thanks, mom," Henry said, his eyelids falling closed as he turned onto his side, pulling the blanket to his chest and cuddling up to his pillow.

Emma smiled further as she put a loose fist to her forehead, using her elbow as leverage to hold her head up.

"Neverland isn't… what I thought… it would… be…" Henry said as he eyes fell open and closed between words.

"That makes two of us," Emma agreed while brushing some fallen hair from his face.

Henry murmured a few more mindless words before finally giving in and falling asleep. Once Emma was sure he was out, she kissed his forehead, tucked the blanket further around his body, and then wondered to the upper deck.

"Hey," Snow greeted at the sight of her daughter, her voice soft as she was busy serving the lost boys some food. "How's Henry?"

"Out like a light."

"But he's okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah, he's okay."

"Good," Snow said through a relieved sigh.

"You guys waited longer than you were supposed to."

Snow's forehead wrinkled in confusion as she finished serving one of the boys. She then stood up straight and looked to her daughter in question.

"I told Regina to give me five minutes. I was gone longer than that."

"Did you really think I'd leave you behind?"

"I made a deal with Regina, for Henry's sake and you-"

"Begged Hook to wait. Because you're my daughter," Snow explained. "You would never leave Henry behind because he's your son… I wasn't going to let you be left on this horrid island alone, Emma. Not without your family. No matter what deals you make with other people, I won't ever let you be left alone again. If it came down to it, we would have protected Henry from Pan. But leave you here? No. Never."

Emma sighed. Henry was right. The both of them were stubborn.

"Guess I'll go yell at Hook. He can't use the same excuse as you did."

"No, but he can use another."

"What?"

"I don't think I really had to beg him to wait for you, Emma. He wasn't leaving without you, either."

"Don't even go there," Emma said through narrowed eyes at her mother's grin. "It was just-"

"Just a kiss. I know… regardless, the man has feelings for you."

"And you're okay with that?" Emma challenged, testing the waters, wanting to see the reaction the thought would earn.

"Honestly, Emma? I just… All I want for you is to be happy."

"Okay. Don't get all sappy on me. It was just a question," Emma said before walking away.

Snow smiled further as she turned back to the lost boys.

Emma sighed while walking across the deck. She met Neal's gaze, the man giving his father a hug. Emma shared a soft smile with the man before continuing on her journey across the ship. She climbed the short staircase to where Hook was lazily steering the ship across the sky.

"How's the boy?"

"Asleep."

Hook nodded. "And you?"

"Me?" Emma asked while crossing her arms over her chest. "Kinda pissed off that a certain pirate didn't take off when he was supposed to… I'm sure Regina told you about the deal I made with her."

"That she did," Hook agreed. "I was to give you five minutes and five minutes only… but when can I say, love? I'm a rule breaker."

Emma rolled her eyes at his grin, though she couldn't help a tiny smile.

"I left you behind once, Swan. Won't make that mistake again."

"Hook."

"Emma."

The blond sighed in relent while leaning against the edge of the ship.

A moment of silence passed, Emma lost in thought before she looked to Hook and said, "it was just a kiss. " But her voice was weak, betraying her own words.

"So I've heard, my lady."

Emma's eyes wandered over to Neal who was sitting on an empty crate, holding a cup in his hand.

"When we were climbing that beanstalk and you told me that you once loved someone… well, now I know it was Baelfire... And here is he."

"Yeah," Emma agreed, her voice barely loud enough for him to hear. "Here he is."

"Do you still feel that way about him? Because if you do then I'll be the gentlemen I always am, and step back… the boy deserves a chance to have his family together… if that's what you desire," Hook said, his eyes watching Emma carefully, looking for any kind of reaction.

Emma took a breath. She closed her eyes. "I, uh… I just… I can't even think about any of this right now. Not after what Henry's been through."

"Of course," Hook agreed, taking comfort in the fact that she didn't tell him to stay the hell away.

"I came up here to yell at you. That's all. I'm going to check on my son."

"As you wish, my lady," Hook said, his words soft.

The two locked eyes for a moment. Emma couldn't help her lips from curving to a smile before she walked away.

**The End**

_What do you all think? Thoughts before you go? Please and thank you! _


End file.
